No Futuro de uma Despedida Debochada
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: Danny vai tentar ter uma última conversa com ELE antes da 'Sentença'. Danny quer entendê-lo; ouví-lo... E amenizar um pouco a dor que ainda possa restar de algo 'humano' nele. Mas Danny só recebe escárnio, zombaria, sarcasmo e ira em troca. Pertence a Butch Hartman.


**No Futuro d****e uma Despedida Debochada**

Sinopse

**Danny vai tentar ter uma última conversa com ELE antes da 'Sentença'. Danny quer entendê-lo; ouví-lo... E amenizar um pouco a dor que ainda possa restar de algo 'humano' nele. Mas Danny só recebe escárnio, zombaria, sarcasmo e ira em troca.**

**Pertence a Butch Hartman.**

**Dan Phantom; Danny Fenton; Observadores; Cujo.**

**...**

**Notas Iniciais do Autor**

(07/04/2019 01:41 AM)

História um pouco triste (muito) e psicológica. Trata-se da perspectiva predatória e predominante a partir da narrativa de Dan Phantom.

Relacionado a: 'Fantasmas Também Choram?' e 'Olhar Fantasma'.

Mais desse cenário pode surgir a qualquer momento.

...

Eu não sou cruel ou insensível, mas eu diria que eu consegui capturar a 'pintura certa' de tais personagens neste enredo. ^^

Lembrem-se: Ficção não é a vida real! Não sejam pessoas maldosas e tenham amor pela pessoa próxima a você. Se isso aqui for alguma coisa, é o exemplo de NÃO SEGUIR POR ESTE CAMINHO!

Abraços e alegria em sua vida!

...

**O Sussurro de um Coração Trancado**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Na vastidão da fria e desoladora Ghost Zone ocorre um julgamento no tribunal regido pelos Observadores._

_O julgado e condenado pelas leis do além do fluxo do tempo... Este é Dan Phantom, vulgo Danniel James Fenton. E a tal punição é a __**Sentença**__._

_Seu ecto-DNA será fragmentado e dissipado em algo além de qualquer chance de repar__o,__, até o nível subatômico... Até ele virar NADA. Extinguindo assim a existência de tal criatura fantasmal tão perigosa para os humanos e para os seres espectrais..._

_Isso porá um fim a tal ser hediondo e perverso._

_..._

Dan é sádico, mas não é por isso que ele possa ser tratado como um louco; Dan Phantom deve ser considerado como uma presença sagaz e cruel que justifica tudo o que faz como sua 'diversão particular'.

Ele estava lá sentado, como se fosse alguém tomando um pouco de sol, em frente a um jardim de flores em um campo aberto ou em uma pequena praça em um dia qualquer ensolarado.

Ele ria relaxado e assobiava enquanto encarava a platéia, com a maioria dos integrantes sendo antigos conhecidos da outra realidade dele; fantasmas que Dan pessoalmente caçou e triturou em tal timeline.

Tantos rostos desfigurados que ele subjugou e em completa agonia no futuro que passou, agora são só meras lembranças divertidas para Dan. Algo de um tempo ao qual ele reinava soberano e fazia com tudo e todos maravilhosas destruições...

Oh, sim... Ele estava imobilizado agora, totalmente deposto de tal reino, com mais de dez _Poderosos Observadores_ vigiando-o bem de perto; a tiracolo.

Ele vestia uma interessante camisa-de-força e estava algemado por inúmeras correntes no assento reservado para os réus. Além de ser obrigado a também usar um medalhão com o brasão "CW" esculpido. Cortesia de seu 'querido amigo', Clockwork. Isso o impedia de juntar qualquer tipo de poder ou forma de energia.

_**Dan não poderia fugir...**_

Ele estava ali, a mercê e indefeso diante de tantos olhares dos Observadores que o julgavam, além de uma platéia esnobe e ridícula; e o único ser ainda menos digno de atenção para ele. Danny Fenton, o seu alter-ego desta realidade. O seu eu legítimo deste tempo. E a sua atual fonte de deboche e gargalhadas sutis...

Boatos voam tão rápido quanto fantasmas, e Dan soube de alguns fatos bem revigorantes a algum tempo antes desta entediante reunião que decidirá o próprio futuro e destino dele. Mas isso não é tão interessante como ter a satisfação de enxergar o atual e 'verdadeiro' garoto Danniel ali presente no recinto. Danny estava um pouco afastado, mas ainda era o destaque nos olhos do réu do julgamento em questão...

"Tanto alvoroço por tão pouco... Eu quero logo a minha 'recompensa'. Adiantem logo essa perda de tempo, seus monóculos ambulantes... Quero um banho de sauna refrescante após este dia tão enfadonho".

Dan dizia isso em tom de chacota aos Observadores diante dele que debatiam sobre a situação de tantos crimes cometidos pelo mesmo. Mas o próprio Dan não desviou o olhar de Danny.

Com este desrespeito, o alvoroço de todos, após ouvirem tal zombaria destemida da parte dele, fez-se perceptível... Logo o juri retomou a sequência do processo judicial. Eles não podem dar-se ao luxo de perderem o foco e autoridade perante todos, nem mesmo a compostura perante tanta zombaria desse ser impiedoso e imparável.

_Com todo esse reboliço, o fiel 'guardião' e igualmente tolo Clockwork estava em pé ao lado adjacente do garoto._

_Danny tinha um olhar vago e até mesmo um pouco piedoso para com o seu 'eu' hediondo e malvado que causou tanta dor a si próprio e a todos ao redor. Mas havia diferenças entre eles? Danny não sabia o que dizer ao certo sobre isso..._

_Essa foi uma das razões para ele decidir comparecer a tal julgamento. Seja qual for a decisão neste dia, Danny tinha certeza de que Dan não sairia impune e talvez fosse a última e única chance de conversar com ele após os fatídicos acontecimentos orquestrados pelo ser de outra timeline._

_Danny queria entender o Dan, assim ele possivelmente poderia __**se entender**__ melhor e buscar um propósito à própria vida..._

...

Clockwork não disse coisa alguma durante toda a sessão deste tribunal e, somente após a sentença ser anunciada, ele se pronunciou ao jovem Danny que levantava-se silenciosamente e ia ao encontro de tal fatídico futuro distorcido que ele teria se tornado. Dan aguardaria alguns minutos na sala de espera até tudo ser preparado à punição.

"Você tem certeza, Danny? É isso, mesmo, o que você busca?".

_O então amigo e mestre do tempo, Clockwork o fez essa pergunta simplista, mas que reservava tanto zelo e preocupação para com o rapaz._

_Com um fraco menear de cabeça, Danny confirmou tal dúvida._

"Pois bem, eu espero que isso te sirva para amansar esse dilema; que você tenha discernimento e consolo nesta conversa".

"U-hum... Obrigado. E com licença".

_Com este breve diálogo entre eles, ambos se despedem._

_Danny foi falar com Dan e Clockwork se juntou à bancada de Observadores que deram o veredito._

_A punição será executada em meia hora, a partir de tal de__ter__minação._

"O tempo não é algo fácil de se lidar como se possa parecer; saber o que pode, ou não, ocorrer não é a melhor sensação do mundo. Na verdade, o que há de satisfatório em ver tal enredo de tudo o que está por acontecer diante os meus olhos...? A vida é uma dádiva desde que se saiba aproveitá-la".

_**Qual direito nós temos em estipular entre a vida e a interrupção dela? A existência da vida não é um jogo ou uma banal história qualquer. Subjugar alguém deste modo... Tal fato não nos é certo.**_

"Eu lamento profundamente por você. Dan, você não aproveitou a sua 'segunda chance'. Eu sinto muito pela sua dor".

...

Danny caminhava pelo corredor que levava até a porta central. Ele teve sua entrada autorizada.

Um modesto quarto, com somente uma entrada de luz e ventilação; um pequeno orifício que servia como janela e deixava uma fresta de claridade adentrar o lugar.

Danny começou a reparar no ser lá aprisionado. Dan já não tinha um aspecto debilitado; o cabelo dele e as queimaduras antes causadas pelo jovem rapaz já sararam e cicatrizaram... Dan só não esbanjava vitalidade pois ele ainda era imobilizado e contido de qualquer surto de fúria; não que ele sequer se incomodasse em cogitar tal coisa.

Oh, não. Para Dan, isso era perfeito.

Ele não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar agora, se não na presença e companhia do...

"Ah, se não é o ilustre e heróico pequeno Danny? A que devo ter tal honra de vossa visita? Eu deveria me preocupar em te reservar um pequeno presente em sinal de cortesia por isso? Bom, deixemos de formalidades, pois o seu requerido tempo deve ser _muito ocupado_. Diga-me, sentiu a minha falta, bro...".

"...".

"Eu esperaria muito de você se eu considerasse que você veio me ver só para me humilhar e debochar de mim? Claro que não seria por isso... Você não é hábil o bastante para sentir tanta satisfação com estes meros triunfos com a dor do outro; mas, e com a minha, talvez?".

"...".

"Então, diga-me algo... Ou eu devo adivinhar o motivo da sua visita... E de seu maravilhoso perfume; o odor da deserção. Você me parece mais magro e abatido. Será que ainda não superou as 'repercussões' de nossa pequena desavença em nosso encontro anterior...? Ah, sim. Como está a _Nossa Família_? Você já teve coragem de confessar o seu amor pela sua amiga... Como era o nome dela, mesmo? Algo relacionado a um PET. Oh, isso... Era igual ao nome que se dá a um bichinho de estimação que quando morre somente é largado em qualquer terreno baldio e deixado à mostra simplesmente... Então, vejo que não está bem-humorado. Suponho que isso seja a sugestão de que você não está namorando-a; Sam, isso. Não estou _CERTO_, meu caro eu? Hu-hu-hu... Vamos, isso já está me entediando, Danniel".

"...".

"Eu sei que tenho uma beleza exorbitante e sou estonteante, mas não ao ponto de você só me observar sem dizer nada. Será que você sente pena de mim? Ou talvez medo e por isso está intimidado...? Somos parceiros, meu jovem eu, _você pode confiar em mim_. Ou você está desesperadamente tentando desassociar a sua alto-imagem de minha essência... Ou está gritando consigo mesmo para sufocar o seu ódio para comigo? Eu preferiria que fosse o último, assim eu te consideraria, ao menos um pouco, um garoto digno do meu último suspiro; mas você é do primeiro tipo. Tsc, que irritante".

"Por que? Por que você fez isso? Por qual razão você é algo assim...? O que você sente nesta vida... Ou, reformulando, neste seu núcleo fantasmagórico...?".

"Ah... Que melodia... Chegamos ao inexorável ponto da existência... Porquê".

_Após uma puxada de ar e exalada satisfeita, Dan seguiu com o discurso._

**"**Porquê é divertido, ora... Eu nunca me senti tão feliz e 'vivo' antes, até eu ver como ficou a minha obras-prima após eu moldá-la e criá-la. Minha antiga cidade, toda destruída; o meu reino. E agora você. Eu não posso deixar de sorrir... Ah, e antes que me pergunte, eu não tenho remorso por você ter me aprisionado e tirado tudo isso de precioso que eu já tive... Inclusive a minha existência. Já que não me arrependo de coisa alguma, não se sinta em débito comigo. I-hi-hi-hi".

.

.

.

"Oh, parece que nosso breve encontro terá que ser encerrado. Eu te desejo 'satisfação' na sua vida futura. A-hahaha... Adeus, Phantom, foi um prazer te ver uma última vez. Diga um 'oi' para todos os nossos amigos e familiares por mim, pois me parece que _**eles não puderam vir para se despedir**_.".

_Dan, até o último instante, esteve zombando e rindo pelo garoto ter perdido tudo._

_E enquanto ele passava do lado de Danny, Dan riu; um sorriso vulgar e irônico._

"Ah, que peninha eu não poder desfrutar mais de tanto sofrimento seu. Eu queria ter visto de camarote a sua reação. Oh, que lástima. Eu não verei mais toda a sua agonia...".

"...".

"Bom, ver seu patético rosto tão desgastado como está agora... E saber que você nunca mais será feliz. Yeah, ver você destruído, me é um 'consolo'. Eu me sinto melhor agora.".

"...".

"A propósito, obrigado por você vir se despedir, _F-F-F-Fenton_... Isso significou muito para mim. **Ia-haha-ha**! Que hilário. Você é um fracasso e perdedor. Sempre! É, mas eu acho que eu não te superei no final, não é? Pois eu também estou prestes a perder o meu entretenimento... Oh, man. Já faz quantos anos que não respiro esse 'ar' de liberdade...? Uma garrafa térmica acaba sendo bem apertada e solitária quando se passa muito tempo lá.".

Danny permaneceu olhando para ele. Era o tipo de expressão que Dan menos gostava... Mesmo após tanta provocação, o jovem Danny estava impassível de sentimentos. Era divertido, mas também não proporcionava interação... E não era nojo ou medo. Particularmente, isso era desnorteante.

"Eu nunca mais havia ouvido o doce som do choro e da tristeza; os mesmos sons que eu ouço tilintar do seu coração...".

_**Se**__**,**__**alguma vez **__**ainda rest**__**ou**__** um lado humano em Dan Phantom**__**;**__** ele o corrompeu.**_

...

_E, com isso, Dan Phantom foi levado até a sua punição exemplar para que todo e qualquer temível fantasma infrator use como exemplo de destino aguardado se forem perversos._

"Eh, eu acho que esse 'ar' está um pouco 'limpo demais' para mim. Eu precisava de um pouco mais do aroma da destruição... Sim...".

_Eu gostaria..._

_De sentir..._

_Mais uma vez..._

_O doce... Aroma... Da..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Toda e qualquer partícula fantasmagórica que compunha Dan Phantom foi desmembrada._

_Quaisquer traços da maldade dele foram erradicados. E, se__ de__ alguma __forma__ a alma residual de Danny e Vlad ainda estiveram presentes no ecto-DNA que gerou tal ser, esse fragmento de tais existências fora liberto dessa prisão._

_**Danny Fenton, e Vlad Masters, da outra realidade, obteve a paz...**_

...

Danny saiu do enorme salão e foi 'passear' pela Zona Fantasma; sem rumo e sem perspectiva prevista do que fazer em seguida. Um torpor sentimental.

_Ele decidiu não presenciar estes momentos finais do Dan._

...

Danny perambulava por várias regiões. Somente o vácuo ectoplasmático o fazia companhia neste momento.

Portas flutuavam a medida que ele se aventurava mais e mais pela vastidão que lembrava um pouco o espaço sideral. Isso trazia dolorosas e agradáveis lembranças nostálgicas de muita felicidade que ele vivenciou...

Passou-se algum tempo com ele só flutuando... Era como nadar sem ter que mergulhar em água.

_Isto foi revigorante... Mas muito solitário._

Após tanto divagar sem rumo, Danny decidiu se deitar em uma rocha que por lá estava.

Era enorme e espaçosa. Vários metros de diâmetro.

E isso ressaltava a solidão que ele sentia.

Somente um suave barulho o tirou de tantos pensamentos... Tal som parecia com latidos caninos...

Com certo nível de curiosidade e alerta, Danny decidiu ir procurar por essa fonte de ruídos. Quem sabe isso não fosse algo divertido... Para variar um pouco.

Quase do outro lado deste solo circular estava uma pequena criatura brincando sozinha.

Então Danny encontrou um 'filhote'; um pequeno cachorro que podia transformar-se em um enorme monstro feroz.

Ele pulava e se esticava para tentar alcançar uma pequena mariposa que planava por perto dele... Mas ela escapou... E deixou o animalzinho sozinho novamente.

_Um amigo, chamado Cujo._

Em um pedido silencioso e intuitivo, Cujo aproximou-se de Danny, o pedindo para afagar os pelos esverdeados... Ele também estava sozinho.

_Neste dia choveu na Ghost Zone..._

_Uma chuva de lágrimas._

.

.

.

_**#Fim...**_

...

**Notas Finais do Autor **

(07/04/2019 00:23 AM)

Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu faço bem mais fácil e rápido histórias tensas e dramáticas...

Eu praticamente fiz essa obra somente hoje, mas tenho uns cinco ou mais subprojetos de Danny Phantom que estou escrevendo constantemente, mas não estão sequer próximos para serem publicados...

E o Cujo é o drama no final... Esse pequeno cachorro é o que consola e mantém a sanidade do garoto neste momento após tal encontro fatídico com a cruel realidade... Dan disse tudo o que Danny sentia; ele concordava com o vilão... Mas, mesmo com tal 'cicatriz', Danny não cedeu e nem desistiu!

Mais desse cenário você encontra estendido em 'Fantasmas Também Choram?'.

**Os.: Eu não gosto de digitar pelo celular! É frustrante e cansativo. Eu passei mais de 24 horas só para concluir a transferência do enredo a esta bagunça chamada de digitalização... Quase 03:00 AM e eu aqui...**


End file.
